Noctis & Luna : The Days After the Wedding
by Stephperry
Summary: Noctis and Luna keep their promised betrothal and wed in secret before the rite is performed.


She awoke in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. Slowly opening her eyes and noticing the faintly approaching dawn. It brought her comfort to see another dawn coming. She was not sure when the world would succumb to the darkness should her young husband fail. Husband. She enjoyed this thought. It was only yesterday she and her childhood friend had wed in secret, keeping their promised betrothal even though any treaty of peace was gone. She gazed upon his soft sleeping features for a moment before gently placing a kiss on his forehead and dislodging herself from his sleeping embrace.

Gathering her robe along the way she walked to the balcony leaving the door open as she stepped out and took a deep breath of the morning sea air. She whispered a quick thanks to the gods for seeing her king safely to Altissa and prayed for their continued guidance as they began their long journey to rid the world of the unnatural darkness it was succumbing to. She let her thoughts wander to the night before as she gazed into the early morning sky.

The joy and excitement of the moment she finally saw her husband to be welled again inside her. She smiled. They naturally fell back into their friendship, the 12 years apart had not changed their fondness for each other and their continued secret notes to each other had kept them close. She thought of their exchange of vows, and giggled, remembering their nervous first kiss. She heard a moan coming from the room.

Looking back toward her sleeping husband she saw his face had turned from its soft slumber to a grimace. Another nightmare. Ignis had told her of this, of the premonitions and dreams that frequently troubled the young king. She quickly returned to his side. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and with the other she ran her fingers through his hair. "Noctis" she whispered.

It took a few moments for him to come to. His eyes slowly blinking as he took in the mornings first light. At first, he was unsure of where he even was. He was not inside his tent and sleeping bag but rather lying in the bed of luxurious silk sheets in a large bedroom. It reminded him of his room back at the castle in Insomnia. For a fleeting moment he wondered if you would ever revisit that room of his childhood. He was quickly distracted by the tender voice calling his name.

"Noctis, are you with me?" Luna's voice was soft but concerned. "I'm here" he replied, he tried to smile for his bride but the nightmare had left him with a pain in his chest and short of breath. One of the few recurring nightmares that plagued him nightly. He quickly tried to shake the vision of Luna lying motionless, speared by her harpoon by his own hands. It was then he realized she was there with him for real.

He reached for her and she willingly returned to his embrace. He drew in her scent, and was greeted by the sweet scent of sylliblossoms. Just the way he remembered her from all those years ago. They lie there together, synchronizing their breath, welcoming the soft sound of the waves crashing just outside. Noctis though to himself how nice it would be to stay here forever, the love of his childhood in his arms, listening to the waves. When he thought he might drift off again he decided it was time to rise lest he fall back into his nightmares.

Dare he steal a kiss from his bride? No, he thought. And instead twirled a stand of hair that had fallen across her eyes. He had a hundred things on his mind, no doubt she had as well. Both of their lives had been turned upside down in the last few days. They had their duties to fulfill now. His as the Chosen King of the dawn, and hers, the duty of the oracle to aid her king in gaining the power of the Six Gods and Goddesses.

Luna looked into her kings weary, deep blue eyes. He had wept when she told him how his father had sacrificed himself to ensure Luna's safe escape. She knew of Noctis's wish to have had a better relationship with his father, fallen King Regis. Yet the burden of protecting the Crown City and the Lucian crystal had kept the king busy. The city stirred outside the window and both decided it might be time to ready for the day ahead. The rite in which Luna would awaken the sea goddess, Leviathan, so that Noctis could receive the serpents blessing was only a day away. Altissa would be evacuating in preparation for the battle to come.

Once the pair were ready they headed downstairs to meet with the kingsguard who had accompanied Noctis on the journey from Insomnia. They met Gladiolus and Prompto in the parlor, but Ignis was not present. No doubt the aspiring chef had found the kitchen and was preparing a bountiful breakfast for his companions and their new queen. The two sat silently except for the incessant tapping on their cellphones playing Kings Knight and an occasional grunt of frustration. "Aha! Beat you again" Prompto proudly announced. The men noticed Noctis escorting Luna down the stairs and the stood to bow to the royal couple. More so to Luna, as their friendship with the king had made them lax in their formalities over their years of banter and brotherhood.

"Please, gentlemen, no need for formalities." Luna responded to their gesture. She was honored to be held in such high esteem by her husbands comrades. The couple sat together in a love seat facing the others, fingers interlaced innocently. Gladio got a look at their hands and gave the king a wink. Noctis almost blushed and what his friend was implying. Instead he turned back to his attention back to Luna. She was going over the plan for the following day when she would perform the Rite and awaken the Leviathan.

Minutes later they were joined by Ignis, Noctis's royal advisor and friend. He brought with him a delicious spread of homemade pastries and fresh jams bought from the market the day before. It was a welcome distraction from the seriousness of the previous conversation. While they indulged in the sweet, rich pastries the young men exchanged friendly banter, being watchful to keep their topics lighthearted and polite for their lady company.

Luna had some preparations in town to make before the Rite and before the shopkeepers fled the city. She and one of her guards left the men but not without placing a firm kiss on the mouth of her husbands. She had also seen Gladios wink and noticed the slight pink in her husbands cheeks as he tried to ignore his friend. The shock on her kings and his comrades face left her giggling once she made it past the threshold and the door closed behind her. Though before the door had fully latched she heard the boys hollering and patting Noctis on the back. "Boys will be boys" she said to herself.

As she walked she reflected on the events of the day before. After their secret wedding ceremony officiated by First Secretary Camelia of Accordo and their small reception with Noctis's kingsguard, and former kingsguard members Cid and Weskham, Luna and Noctis retired to their shared bedroom. She had allowed Noctis to shower first as she knew her routine would most likely take longer. Her king looked exhausted from his recent journey. While he bathed she carefully undid the braids from her golden hair and ran a comb through her locks.

After several minutes the water from the shower ceased and out stepped Noctis wearing only a towel around his waist. She turned away from his half naked body and blushed. In the mirror, though, she could see his muscular torso and arms. The last she saw Noctis in person he was still a small boy, he has certainly grown to become a very attractive man. After locating his clothing from his bag he slipped behind the dressing curtain and returned shirtless with black shorts adorned with a single, small, Lucian family crest imprinted on the leg. "It's all yours my lady" he called over to his bride as he lay down on the bed.

"Thank you" she managed to get out without her voice wavering. The sight of his naked torso had risen an unfamiliar feeling within her. She gathered her clothing and toiletries and retreated into the bathroom. After closing the door she leaned back against the it, her heart beating rapidly. She took a few long breaths to calm herself before making her way to the shower. She took her time washing, mentally preparing herself for her wifely duties. She was not unwilling to consummate her marriage to the young king, but her nerves would not settle. Before dressing into her nightclothes she tidied her damp hair into a single braid.

After she was satisfied she was well prepared, she reentered the bedroom. To her surprise, she found her groom asleep, snoring softly. She climbed into the bed and her the king did not stir. He was so familiar and so different all at the same time. His boyish features transformed. He was a strong, handsome king. Her eyes wandered again and she gazed upon his strong body, but what she did not notice before, from across the room, were the number of scars and wounds he had no doubt obtained during his countless battles to bring him to her. "Oh Noctis" she whispered as she lightly traced a healed scar across his bicep. After several minutes she could feel her own strength against her exhaustion failing her. Just as she was drifting to sleep the king rolled toward her pulling her into his arms. He made no other movement, other than a tender kiss between her eyes as the my both drifted off to sleep.

Her sweet memories were halted when she realized she had reached her destination. There was still much to be done before the Rite.

Noctis and his friends wandered the streets of Altissa. Prompto, a photography enthusiast, enjoyed taking snapshots of the group at many of the cities landmarks. . At Gladios request they visited the coliseum and enjoyed betting on the fights. Ignis insisted on visiting each market for new and exotic ingredients for him to experiment with in the kitchen. The friends tried their best to entertain and distract Noctis, but his thoughts continued to wander toward his lovely queen and their fate. Tomorrow he would challenge the Leviathan and demand her power to fight the star scourge and free Eos from its poison. For he was the one Chosen King. "Hey Noct!" Prompto called excitedly. "Take a look at this! It's the Sea Goddess!" Prompto pointed toward a sculpture of the serpent. "I have a feeling she's going to be much larger in person" Noctis replied.

By the late afternoon word had spread and shopkeepers were closing up to bring their families to safety outside the cities walls. All that remained were the Secretary and the Imperials, though the Secretary and her staff made plans to leave at first light before the battle was to begin. With the townspeople gone it was harder to stay hidden from the empires magitek soldiers so the four retreated to their hosts, the secretary's, home.

Luna arrived shortly after the men and the five of them were back in the parlor. They entertained the queen with stories of their adventures and teased Noctis over his awkward teenage years. Finally Noctis joked if they continued he would have them charged with treason. They all laughed at the joke and the friends went back to their friendly banter. Prompto eagerly showed Luna many of the photos he had taken. He had been so excited to finically meet Luna after she had sent him a letter of thanks many years ago for caring for her dog, Pyrna, when she had been injured on one of her trips to deliver the secret notebook to Noctis.

Before dinner Noctis and Luna retreated to the secretary's vast library. Umbra had brought them the old notebook the couple had been writing to each other in for the past twelve years. They flipped through the book together, reminiscing over Noctis's visit to Tenebrae so many years ago and the days they enjoyed playing in the fields of sylliblossoms. Luna nestled into her husbands arms and realized the stress and nervousness of the day before had been completely washed away. Their conversation turned back to the seriousness of the following days event.

Noctis shuddered as one of his premonitions flashed before his eyes. He could lose her tomorrow. He pulled her into his lap and nestled his face into her neck. The scent of her was nearly intoxicating. He awed at her beauty, lightly tracing the hollow of her neck, across her collarbone with his fingers. His touch left goosebumps on her skin and she felt that unfamiliar warmth again deep inside her. She took her hand and brought his face up so she could look into his eyes. She saw the pain and felt his body tense as another vision flashed in his eyes. He took a sharp breath in, for this was not his typical nightmare, but rather a glimpse of he and Luna. Embarrassed Noctis tried to turn his head away. "No, Noctis" Luna whispered as she gently guided his face to hers and kissed him. "Don't shut me out"

A fire surged inside of Noctis. Hungrily he kissed Luna and ran his hands down her slender body. She returned his kiss with the same enthusiasm and repositioned herself in his lap to face her king. The sound of footsteps came from the hall toward the library and interrupted their passionate kissing.

Ignis entered the library to find them reading together, but their breathlessness was suspicious. "Dinner is ready, your majesty" he announced. Noctis replied with a nod "Thank you, we will be right along." He bowed and exited, smiling. He was glad the king and queen were becoming familiar with each other. The two of them had led such lonely lives after the war with Niflheim had separated them. His grin was a clear sign on his face when he returned to Prompto and Gladiolus empty handed. "They're on their way" he said to Prompto. "Oh, suuurrreee" Prompto replied. All three of them gave a quick, soft laugh, but quickly straightened their faces and tried to cover their laughter with some suspicious coughing when the couple walked in.

Ignis had outdone himself with the dish he called Kings Stew. Using some of the exotic meats gathered during their travels and also the fresh herbs and produce he stopped by the market to gather. He had also prepared a unique dessert, one that he has been trying to replicate for Noctis for years. One Noct had last tasted in Tenabrae during that fateful visit with Luna. "Wow!" Noctis exclaimed "this might be it!" Luna agreed that the dessert was very close to a recipe she had made as a little girl for Noctis.

After eating the men conversed around the table about the strategy for the Secretary's escape and the battle against Leviathan so Noctis could gain her blessing. Luna wished Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus goodnight and set to retired to the bedroom. Before her departure Noctis took her hand and placed a gentle kiss. As he expected Gladio gave him a firm punch on the arm. "All right all right. Back to business. We have less than 12 hours before Luna is to awaken the sea goddess. So, what's our plan?" said the king.

It was nearly an hour later when Noctis finally joined his queen. As he walked up the elegant staircase he wondered had Luna already fallen asleep. To his pleasant surprise it appeared she had very recently left the shower and was now running a comb through her lovely, golden hair. She wore a simple, white silk gown with lace details at her bosom and a matching robe. At his entrance Umbra and Pyrna came to him for some scratches behind their ears. He took a knee and the hounds knocked him over with their excitement over potential belly rubs. "Pyrna! Umbra!" Luna called laughing as she rose to pull the pets from further attacking Noctis with their tongues "Let the king be you silly dogs". Laughing Noctis rose and tried to brush the huskies hair off. "It's alright. No harm done" he smiled. "Except for the dog smell" they both laughed. He gave Luna a peck on her cheek "I'll be back in a minute" as he walk toward the bathroom to shower.

As he walked he started peeling his clothes off and Luna couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was as muscular and strong of back as his chest. As he started unbuckling his belt she turned her attention to her pets "you mustn't attack our king" she spoke gently to the dogs wagging their tails in delight of her ear scratching. She heard the water in the shower start and through the opaque glass caught a glimpse of her husband. Embarrassed she returned to the vanity where she had left her comb and tried to still her rapidly beating heart.

Noctis stood under the hot water, willing it to wash his stress away. The past two days have been a welcome distraction. His heart felt the fullest it had ever been, his friends by his side and the reunion with Luna. Now that she was his, he never wanted to let her go. Another vision brought him to his knee. "No!" Escaped his lips. If this vision was true Ardyn was going to be responsible for Luna's demise. He would not allow that to happen. "Noct?" Luna called from the door "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I think so" he replied. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel as he exited.

Luna met him at the doorway "Another vision?". He nodded and reached for her embrace. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "I can't lose you again" he whispered. She remembered them running, with King Regis, though the wood in Tenebrae when the majitek soldier arrived and took her home captive. She's had let her grasp from the kings hand and watched them escape. She knew she would only slow them down and she could not allow The young Prince Noctis be captured. Their separation was torture but it was the only thing that kept him safe. "I'm here now" she whispered into his neck.

Noctis leaned back to look at her face then gently pulled her into a kiss, his fingers entwined in her still damp hair. The fire returned and reflexively he pulled her body closer to his. She accepted his need for closeness and eagerly returned his affection. When they finally broke their kiss to breathe the words escaped her lips "I love you Noctis". They could no longer fight against their desires. Noctis picked up her slender body and carried her to their room. He stood her on her feet next to the bed and she let her nightgown and robe slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. All the nervousness that they both had previously experienced had dissolved.

Noctis marveled at the perfectness of her soft body and satin smooth skin. He placed soft kisses on her face, trailing down her neck and to her shoulders. His touch was setting Luna's nerve endings on fire, her breath quickening with delight as he traced her form with his fingertips, stopping briefly at the small of her back. Unexpectedly Luna softly guided his hand to the waist of her white lace panties and urged him to remove them. She pulled him into their bed as his towel also dropped to the floor. Under the sheets he explored her body, leaving sweet, soft kisses in his wake. The fears and doubts of their fate drifted away with the night. All they were left with was the sweet, delirium of their lovemaking. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Noctis found himself in a rolling field of fragrant sylliblossoms. He could feel the warmth of the sun as it shone upon his face. He noticed a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned he saw Umbra running into the distance, Noctis followed. Ahead of Umbra was another small figure, but Noctis could not tell what it was. They continued running. After a short while they came to a clearing in the field, Luna was there, and she was gloriously beautiful. The small figure ran to her and Luna opened her arms to embrace it. As he approached the figure turned to face him. The small raven haired child called out "Daddy! You found us!" She was ever as beautiful as her mother, though with the dark hair and changing eyes of her father. She ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around. Her laughter filled the sky. He slowed and turned back to his wife. Luna slowly approached the pair and when she kissed him he awoke.

Was this simply a dream or another premonition? It had all seemed so real, the scent of the flowers and the warmth of the sun, then the wind upon his face as he ran through the fields. A daughter. That had been the biggest surprise. It was still dark, out though the city street lights still shone. He rolled over to check the time on his cell phone. It was barely past 2am. "Of all time times for me to be wide awake" he whispered to himself. He turned back to face Luna, who was sleeping peacefully, that same strand of hair breaking across her face. Gently he tucked it behind her ear. Luna stirred, taking in a deep breath before barely opening her eyes. She smiled at the sight of her dear Noctis. She inched closer to him pulling the sheets over her shoulder; the room had chilled during the night. "Why are you awake at this hour?" she asked. "A dream." He replied. Her eyes fluttered open again with concern "Oh! I'm sorry my love". "Don't be," replied Noctis "this time it was a wonderful dream". As he retold the dream to his wife, Luna smiled at the thought of their daughter running through the fields of sylliblossoms in her home city.

After Luna had fallen asleep again Noctis traced his fingers up and down her body mindlessly. The troubling reminder of what tomorrow may hold returned to his thoughts. He would do everything he could to protect Luna and their children tomorrow and forever. With strong conviction he believed they had conceived just hours ago. Not many of his dreams were only that, he possessed a gift of foresight, many times he thought to be a curse rather a gift, but in this moment he was thankful for his gift. He had placed his hand protectively over Luna's lower belly where new life was stirring inside her womb. "I love you, Luna"


End file.
